


Assumptions

by Partyintheimpala (orphan_account)



Series: Always You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nothing Supernatural, Omega!Castiel, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, bottom!Castiel, human!Gabriel, human!Ruby, human!Samandriel, mentions mpreg, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Partyintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never liked being an omega. He trained himself to be more outgoing and dominant, everything a typical omega wasn't. But why was he always reduced to a needy omega around Dean Winchester, an alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Alpha/Beta/Omega type fic so I apologize of it's not good.  
> It takes place at Wayne State, a college in Detroit. For people who don't know, Cedar Pointe is an large amusement park. It is referenced in this chapter. I don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes I apologize.

Castiel was a male omega that could have children. So basically he hated his life. All the shit he has to put up with, the alphas and even betas that would tease him. Over time, mostly highschool, he became bitter and more snappy. Making him hard to approach, but it was good for one thing. Putting off others, no one dared messing with him. He may be an omega, but having to deal with assholes has made him able to suppress his omega tendencies when he wants to. He can fight, he's done it before, he is outspoken and in his personality, very much like an alpha. Except when he goes into heat, then all bets are off. He retreats back to being a needy omega, and that's when he hates it most. When he doesn't talk to people, when his scent changes drastically from ' _hey I'm an omega'_ to ' _fuck me now I need it'._  


When he aches for an alpha, for anything really. That's when he stays locked up in a room, only leaving for food.

He's pretty lucky though, his heat is only a couple of days. He's heard of a whole week long, which would be torture. Because of this he doesn't live in the dorms with the other people. As most unmated omegas don't. They usually live in apartments close to the dorms, but with other omegas, so that's what Castiel does. That way there's less fighting and well, rape. He moved in about a month ago, and all the apartments smell like is omegas. You rarely see an alpha there.

 He lives in a simple 2 bedroom apartment. It has a kitchen, bathroom, and livingroom, so he's content. He's 20, a bit old for a freshman in college, but he spent two years after highschool traveling, seeing the world. Tomorrow is the first day, well, his first class. Archaeology. He's excited and also very nervous, he didn't have to deal with people he didn't want to for a while. So the possibility of having to sit with an asshole all semester is awful.

Since he moved here a month ago he's been around town a lot. Trying to make friends and connections. There's a bakery that might hire him a block from his apartment, he met the owner on the street when he dropped his wallet. There's also this girl Jo who hangs out at the museum a lot. He talks to her and they've gotten lunch a few times, they're pretty good friends. He also already knows his Archaeology professor, Mrs.Harvelle, Jo's mom. They met when he and Jo had a movie night at her house. He has a friend that lives across the hall from him, Samandriel. So he's not completely unapproachable, but as you could tell, no alpha friends.

His class is at 10 tomorrow so he goes to bed early. He doesn't want to be late. He also promised Sandriel he'd walk him to his class, it's on the way to Castiel's so it was no big deal. Samandriel just came off of his heat so he still smells a bit. Better safe then sorry. When they leave it's around 9:30, they have a half hour which is plenty of time so they get a small breakfast at a cafe. They talk and laugh as they head to their classes. If someone looks at Samandriel funny Castiel just glares at them. He drops Samandriel off at his class and heads to his own, in a better mood than usual.

When he enters he sees mostly betas, and alphas, he sits off to the back of the class, there's no other omegas and that makes him nervous. But what makes him even more nervous is an alpha with the greenest eyes staring at him. Not even discreetly. He tries to ignore it but it's like he's staring into Castiel. 

He might be on his cycle. Alphas go into a sort of heat too. But it's not the same. Alphas can't have children and their heat is more of a show of dominance. It's not as intense as omegas, they just get really horny. Which sucks for omegas. In most cases that's when omegas get harassed and molested the most. So Castiel avoids his eyes and thanks god when Mrs.Harvelle starts to teach.

Class goes well,  and afterward Castiel hangs back so he can talk to his professor. He says hello and they talk for a while, he knows her personally so it's not weird. When he leaves he texts Jo and Samandriel to ask if they want to go to lunch. It's around 1 now and he's hungry. They say yes but their classes don't end for another half hour so he sits on a bench in a pavilion near their classes. He breathes in the sweet fall air and wishes he was in France again. As he often does. It was his favorite place to travel. He's been there 4 times. Which is lucky. Castiel got a scholarship with college but his family was well off so they payed for his traveling and his apartment. He breathes in again and closes his eyes. Imagining the smell of the trees, the taste of the wine, the feel of everything. He's taken out of this day dream when he hears some alphas catcalling him. He ignores them but then they start to approach him. His first instinct is to back down and submit, but he won't let that happen.

"What, the bitch doesn't want to talk to us?" One of them jeers as they surround  the bench Castiel is on.

"No I don't you assholes. I'd rather talk to a brick. They have better conversational skills." Castiel retorts.

"What did you say whore?" Says one of the bigger ones.

"I said to fuck off and leave me alone." He holds himself with confidence but the omega inside of his is panicking.

"Maybe we should teach you a lesson about respecting your superiors." One says as he steps towards Castiel.

"Back up." Castiel says as he looks him sternly.

"What are you gonna do?" Says the one that stepped forward.

Castiel stands and grabs his hand, he twists it and keeps it in this hold.

"Leave me alone, or I'll break his hand." One guy is about to try to hit Cas but he twists further and the guy yells in pain.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

Luckily that's all it takes, they all leave and then he let's go of the guy he was holding. Just as they leave he turns to see the green eyed guy looking at him again. But his gaze with the guy is interrupted with Jo running up to him asking what happened. He explains and she groans.

"Alphas are jerks." She says.

"Tell me about it." Castiel says as he picks up his backpack and they head to go meet Samandriel near his class. When they meet up with him they head to a restaurant just off of campus. Since their campus is in a city, they can walk to most places, or bike. When they get to te restaurant they all talk about their classes.

"We all have geometry 2 next, right." Jo asks before she eats a french fry.

"Yeah, at um, 2:30." Samandriel says as he checks his scedule.

"Hey, you guys don't have classes on the weekends do you?" Castiel asks.

"No, I have a monthly meeting on Saturday, but other then that no." Jo replies.

"I have a Friday class, but it's in the morning." Samandriel checks again.

"Cool, we can go on trips on the weekends sometimes." Castiel says happily.

"Wow, I thought you were just joking about that obsessive need to travel." Jo says with a chuckle.

"No joke, he's been everywhere on campus. He's barely home." Samandriel says and they laugh.

"Shut up, I just don't like staying in one place since my whole childhood was so sheltered. I already have a weekend trip to Cedar Pointe planned." Castiel says with a proud smile.

"Dude, how are we going to pay for that? The hotels are crazy expensive." Samandriel says.

"My family gives me an allowance every month. I can pay with that." Castiel says nonchalantly.

"I can't let you pay for it all!" Samandriel argues.

"Calm down Alfie, it's fine. You know I can afford it." Cas says sincerely.

He calls Samandriel the name Alfie because that was the name on his apartment for a while. He didn't correct him for the first two weeks of Cas calling him that. So it's just a nickname.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm still gunna pay you back once I get a job."

Alfie replies and then takes a spoonful of soup.

"I'm fine with you paying, as long as I pay for food." Jo says.

"Fine, I was thinking early October." Castiel quickly says before taking a sip of water. They both nod and the rest of lunch is spent talking about where they've traveled. They go to class together end up going to Cas' place for a marathon of _Lord of the Rings._ Jo gets a cab home and Alfie goes home across the hall. Cas is laying in bed and then he thinks of the green eyed alpha. He can't get him out of his head. It keeps him up and it doesn't help that the guy is hot as hell.

 

The next few weeks go smoothly. He gets lunch with Samandriel and Jo every  Monday. And he sees green eyes a lot. Still didn't know his name. But they stared at eachother a lot. He goes into heat at the end of September. Luckily it's on a weekend so he gets delivery food and only hangs out with Samandriel. Jo is busy with her new boyfriend anyway. It's really annoying, the constant want of a mate, how wet he gets. Alfie understands and doesn't judge him like others do. The worst part is when he has an erection for hours though. When he's alone he jerks of like mad. Uses toys, the works. Anything to get the edge off. But his body aches for an alpha. Someone to dominate him, claim him. So for that last weekend in September, he stays in his apartment.

 

After his first heat has subsided he takes a long shower. Tries to wash away his ' _come fuck me'_ scent. Even though it still lingers for about a day afterward. In his archaeology class Mrs.Harvelle keeps him late, but she also keeps green eyes.

"Castiel, what would you think about volunteer tutoring. You're the top of the class." She says proudly.

"That would be cool, it could help me study, teaching the material to another person." Castiel replies truthfully.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. This is Dean Winchester. A friend of mine's son. He needs help with this class, I was hoping you could do that Castiel." Dean steps forward and shakes Castiel's hand politely.

"Nice to meet you." He says as he smiles at the omega.

"Nice to meet you too." Castiel replies.

"Alright, you guys are adults, you figure out when and where and stuff." Dean nods and they walk out of the class together. 

"How are Thursdays? And Tuesdays if necessary?" Dean says as he keeps looking away from Cas. Castiel realizes why when he smells Dean's scent. He's on his cycle and Castiel is still putting off the whole ' _do it with me'_ scent. 

"Um, yeah, Thursdays are good. How's 4:30 to 6?" Castiel says. He knows Dean is pretty uncomfortable by the way he  keeps shifting his legs. 

"Great! How's the library? We don't have to go to eachothers homes of you don't want." Dean chuckles and Castiel's stupid omega response is to blush and laugh. Like, what the hell body.

"Yeah, we could start there and someday you could come to my apartment." Castiel replies. And he wants to die. He just flirted with this guy he knows nothing about. Just because his damn omega brain said to. Because Dean is obvious aching for it and Cas is too. They exchange numbers and then Castiel goes to lunch with Jo and Alfie. He tells them about what happened an they think it's the funniest thing they've ever heard. Asshats.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long I want this to be yet, so bear with me while I figure it out. Thank you!

The week had been good so far. Castiel has done all his homework, started his archaeology paper, and he even called his dad. Then Thursday came and everything went to hell. First he almost tripped down his apartment stairs, then he spilled his coffee on his jacket, then he forgot if he locked his apartment door or not so he had to walk all the way back. Making him late to his first class. He remembered about his plan with Dean and the rest of the day was spent being flustered about it. When the time rolled around he walked to the library and luckily caught Dean just as he was walking in. He taps his shoulder and Dean turns around with a smile. Castiel can tell Dean is off his cycle, he's much more relaxed and upbeat.

"I'm glad you found me first, I've got no idea where I'm going." He says with charm that makes Castiel inadvertently give him the biggest puppy dog eyes and smile. They just stare and then realize they shouldn't be.

"We better find a place to study." Castiel says as he leads them to a part of the library where no one goes. They sit at a table and Castiel opens his textbook.

"Okay, what do you think you need help with?" Castiel asks, trying not to pay attention to how he feels towards Dean. It's like Dean's a magnet. He's never felt this way and it's worrying him.

"Just testing really, studying. I'm not very good at that." Dean says with a smile.

"I didn't used to be, flash cards help a lot." Castiel is completely confused as to why he said anything. But Dean appreciated the comment.

"I think flash cards will work, and I have note cards." He ruffles through his backpack for a bit until he finds them.

"Okay, we can make flash cards then." Castiel says politely as he turns the textbook so they can both read it. They each decide what they're going to write and then Dean starts up a conversation.

"Why are you in archaeology?" He asks as he writes down a definition.

"I want to go places, discover things. I don't know. What about you?" Cas replies. Dean seems nice, so he doesn't know why he shouldn't talk to him. Even though he's an alpha.

"It was, uh, actually for a bet." Dean admits embarrassed. He elaborates and explains it to Castiel.

"My brother said I couldn't ace any class but science. So I signed up for this, I like archaeology, but it's not what I want to do. So when I do ace this class, I get 70 bucks." He smiles with satisfaction.

"You have a brother?" Castiel asks.

"Yeah. I got two brothers. But Sam is my full brother, my other brother, Adam is my half brother." He explains.

"What about you? Any siblings?" He asks Castiel.

"Um, 5, 4 brothers and one sister. I'm close to my brother Balthazar, and my sister Anna, but the rest not so much. Michael, Zachariah, and Raphael. They're all a lot older then me. They have familys and stuff." He finishes a card and puts it in a stack with the finished ones.

"How old are they?" Dean asks curiously.

"Micheal is 31, Raphael is almost 30 and Zachariah just turned 28." Cas says.

"That's a bit of an age gap." Dean chuckles.

"Yes, I'm 20, Balthazar is 22 and Anna is 24." Castiel finishes another card and puts it on the pile.

"Well Adam is 11 years younger than me, so I guess we're alike." Dean says as he reaches for a blank card.

"How old is he?" Castiel asks.

"Adam? He's 9, Sam is 15."

"So you're 19?"

"Yep. Did you take a gap year? For college?"

"Yeah, sort of. I traveled a lot. Paris, London, Sydney, New York, Egypt, Hong Kong, Tokyo to name the big ones." Castiel realizes he seems braggy and blushes.

"Jesus! Are you rich or something?" Dean exclaims with a laugh.

"Yeah, kind of, my family is." Castiel continues to blush and Dean smiles. 

The tutoring session goes on like this the whole time. Cas learns that Dean has a step mom, that he and Sam don't really like, but she's nice. He and his brother are very close, they text and call all the time. Sam is a great student and wants to be a lawyer. Dean wants to be a mechanic. He likes classic rock and he loves his car. He really loves pie. His dad is a huge role model to him. His dad and Ellen are friends. He's known Jo for a long time and was surprised that they were friends. Cas knows he's being a bad tutor, letting them slack off like this, but he wants to know Dean. At the end of the session they both look at eachother. Like they didn't know why they just told their whole life story to each other. And really, Castiel didn't. He never opens up like that. And from Dean's expression, he doesn't either.

They both leave the library and it's dark by now. Cas starts to walk home but Dean calls to him.

"Hey! It's late, and dark, want a ride home?"

Dean smiles when Castiel walks back and joins him in his car. Cas is weary though, he's heard so many stories of alphas kidnapping omegas, but he doesn't think Dean would do that. He sees Dean eyeing some alphas that we're walking by realizes why he offered him a ride.

"I can handle myself you know."

Castiel says and it comes out more rude then expected.

"I know Cas. But I don't want to risk it. I saw you humiliate that guy a few weeks ago. I know you're not weak." Dean smiles sincerely and starts the car. Cas is grateful Dean doesn't pity him.

"Where do you live?" He asks.

"East of campus, on Newport." Castiel says almost forgetting where he lives.

"I know where that is, near that bakery right?" Dean says with enthusiasm.

"Yeah."

"Okay, cool." 

They start to drive and soon arrive. 

"Thanks for the ride Dean." Castiel says as he gathers his belongings.

"No problem, I'll see you next week then." Dean says.

"Yep, unless you want to go for Tuesday." Cas says hopefully.

"We could do Tuesday. We have that test in two weeks and I could use the help." Dean says as he looks at Cas with those green eyes.

"How's 3-4:30?" Castiel asks.

"Eh, I have class until 3:30 that day. How about 3:45 to 5?"Dean bites his lip and Cas' breath hitches.

"Sounds great."

"Okay, cool."

Cas thanks Dean again and the goes up to his apartment. Samandriel comes over immediatly.

"How did it go?" He asks with excitement.

"Um, good. Why?" Castiel asks as he hangs up his coat and starts to make himself dinner.

"You smell different." Alfie says as he gets closer.

"What?" Castiel says confused.

"Your scent has changed, I don't know, it's, it's like, really strong though." Samandriel coughs for effect.

"What do you mean it's changed?" Castiel panics a little.

"I don't know, I'll have to look it up. I can't place it." He says this wearily and Castiel knows he's lying.

"What. What is it?" Castiel says urgently.

"You smell like you're lusting. That you're falling in love." Alfie says slowly.

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"It means this Dean guy could be your true mate." Samandriel says quietly and Castiel rolls his eyes.

"That's just for stories, true mates aren't real." He says, mostly just trying to convince himself.

"It is real Castiel, my parents were true mates." 

"This can't be right. Dean is just, just Dean." Castiel is so confused and Alfie tries to calm him down.

"You don't have to be worried man." He pats Castiel's back.

"Yes I do! I just met this guy. I have no idea what's going on!" He pulls his food out of the microwave and grabs a fork.

"Just, leave it alone then, don't act on it, maybe I'm wrong."

"I sure hope you are."

 

That night Castiel takes a long shower, trying to get rid of his scent. Which he knows he can do nothing about. He's heard of true mates before. It's pretty uncommon, but it has happened. But Dean? Why Dean? 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very hard to write, but I know where I'm going with this now. This chapter starts out with Dean's perspective. But it switches throughout the chapter. Sorry if you like long builds of angst. I'm not very good at writing those. I hope you like it anyway.

As he drove back to his dorm his mind zoomed into overdrive. Why did he have a crush on this omega? Why did he have the urge to protect him? Why was everything in his mind telling him to take Cas home and hold him? He tries to think of something else. The impala, Sam, his grades. Nothing helps. When he gets home his roommate Benny is there.

"Why so tense brother?" He asks as he pops open a beer. Dean ignores him but Benny follows him.

 

"I'm not." He says with a nervous look he hopes Benny didn't pick up on.

 

"Dean, don't try to lie." He says suavely as he takes a swig.

 

"Listen, it's nothing. I guess I'm just stressed out." He tells him part of the truth and hope he'll leave it alone.

 

"Fine, don't tell me. You know-" He pauses and gets closer to Dean.

 

"Why are you all aggressive?" Benny asks.

 

"What? I'm not?" He says confused.

 

"Um, yeah you are. Your scent doesn't lie." Benny sniffs again to make sure.

 

"Did you have sex or something? That could be why." He says inquisitively.

 

"No, I just had tutoring with Castiel." He replies. 

 

"That fine piece of ass that hangs out with Jo?" Benny says. Dean doesn't know why, but he grabs Benny and throws him against the wall, he holds his collar aggressively. Anger flooding his mind.

 

"Don't call him that." He says as he shows his dominance.

 

"Dude calm down, I just wanted to see if it was him." Benny says with a laugh. Dean lets him go and he brushes off his shoulders.

 

"If what was him." Dean says worriedly.

 

"The one you're being possessive of, and judging on how you just assaulted me, he is." Benny smiles but Dean freaks out.

 

"That's not possible! Yeah I thought it was weird that I told him so much about myself. And how I glared at some guys that were checking him out. And how I let him in my car after only meeting him on Monday. But-" He is about to talk but Benny cuts him off.

 

"I think that's enough reasons brother." He says pointing it out to Dean.

 

"So what do you think is going on?" He asks.

 

"Dunno." Benny replies.

 

"Dunno? Really? Thanks for being so helpful." Dean retorts, getting upset now.

 

"Well I'm sorry. Call Sam or something. I'm going out with some friends." Benny says as he finishes the beer and throws on a coat.

 

"Don't stay out too late, it's a Thursday." Dean says as he sits on the couch, pondering what the hell is going on.

 

"Okay mom, see you later." He says as he walks out. Dean takes his advice and calls Sam.

 

**"Hello?"**

 

"Hey Sammy."

 

**"Hi Dean. What's up?"**

 

"So there's this guy-"

 

**"A guy? You like a guy? What's he like?"**

 

  
_"_ I didn't say I liked him."

 

**"You started with, so there's this guy, you obviously like him."**

 

"Shut up, anyway, he's my tutor and I don't know, I feel weird about him."

 

**"What do you mean weird?"**

 

"I don't know, Benny called him a nice piece of ass and I freaked out. With anyone else, other then you, I'd be fine with that."

 

**"What, so you're protective of him?"**

 

"I'm not, just, my body is, I don't know dude that's why I'm calling you."

 

**"Okay, well it could be that you're on your-"**

 

"Nope. I'm not."

 

**"Is he in-"**

 

"No he's not giving off that sort of scent."

 

**"Okay, well, maybe you just like him? Don't blame your body if you just happen to like the guy."**

 

"Fine, what's going on with you."

 

**"I'm going to ask out Ruby."**

 

"What happened to Jessica?"

 

**"She moved."**

 

"Sorry about that I know you liked her."

 

**"Yeah well, Ruby is cool, she's saved my ass a couple of times, getting me out of trouble."**

 

"Since when are you in trouble?"

 

**"When I argue with the teacher."**

 

"Why would you do that?"

 

**"Sometimes they're idiots."**

 

"Alright Einstein."

 

**"Hey, I gotta go, Adam has a soccer game and I have to take him."**

 

"Have fun."

 

**"Yeah yeah, hey I'm still staying with you next weekend right?"**

 

"Yep! I'll see you then, bitch."

 

**"Jerk."**

 

He hangs up and makes himself a sandwich. He eats and then watches tv a bit before going to bed. He hears Benny come when he's drifting to sleep. Thinking way to much about Castiel.

 

 

 

>>

 

 

 

The weekend goes by quickly. Castiel goes to cedar pointe with Jo and Samandriel. Soon it's Monday again. Castiel sleepily goes to class and sees Dean. But what's weird is that Dean sits with him. And they talk. A lot. Cas feels great when he's with Dean. He can't deny that. He leans in when Dean talks, feels oddly safe. When class is over they part ways. Castiel goes to lunch with Alfie, Jo, and her boyfriend, this beta named Frank. And Dean goes to the garage for physical mechanics.

 

When Tuesday comes they meet at the library and study. When they sit down, Dean can't help but ask. It's been prying at his brain for a while.

 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He blurts out.

 

"Um, no. Why?" Castiel asks confused.

 

"No reason, just asking." Dean says. Inside he rejoices, he just wants to grab Cas and hold him. Not let anyone give him the glances they do. Not let anyone hurt him, or even touch him. Just have Castiel as his own. 

 

 

 

A few weeks pass and Thanksgiving is coming up, so Castiel be with his family soon. His huge family. It's the Tuesday before Thanksgiving and he has a tutoring session with Dean. School is on break but Dean needed help with an essay. Cas walks to their usual table and waits for him. No one is even in the library, other than one librarian. When Dean arrives he has no books or a backpack or anything Cas knows something's up.

 

"I thought you needed help with an essay." Castiel says as he looks at Dean.

 

"I lied." Dean says as he walks towards Castiel.

 

"Why?" Castiel asks, his brain telling him to run.

 

"Because I wanted you alone." Dean says as he continues to approach.

 

"W-what?" His omega tendencies kick in. Immediately expecting the worst. Cowering away. But then Dean's leaning in. Lifting Castiel's chin gently. And pressing his lips to the blue eyed omega's. Castiel melts into the kiss and feels warmth rush over him. Satisfaction and contentment. He feels like he's whole with Dean. When they part he realizes what happened he jumps out of his seat and backs away from Dean. He doesn't smell that Dean is on his cycle, he doesn't know why Dean kissed him.

 

"What the hell! Why did you kiss me?" Cas yells and Dean's eyes widen.

 

"No, no Cas. Please don't yell, I thought-" Dean says terrified that he did something wrong.

 

"You thought what?!" Castiel says.

 

"I thought you were feeling the same way I was. Since our first tutoring session, I don't know, I can't stop thinking about you." Dean admits.

 

"You think about me?" Castiel says as he starts to calm down.

 

"Yeah, a lot." Dean says, as if it's obvious that he has been crushing on Cas for a while. Castiel walks over to Dean again and looks into his eyes.

 

"Sorry." Castiel says sincerely.

 

"It's okay, I should've told you how I felt first. I'm just not very good with the whole, touchy feely stuff." Dean says as he steps closer to Castiel.

 

"Me neither." Cas says as he gently places a hand on Dean's jaw line. Bringing him closer. 

 

"Sorry for luring you here." Dean says as they both lean in and close their eyes.

 

"I like the outcome." Cas says. Then they collide. Dean's bit of stubble gently running across Castiel's. Soft lips moving against eachother in perfect harmony. Dean places his hands on Castiel's hips, pulling him closer.

 

"So, what is this between us?" Dean asks as he places a small kiss to Castiel's nose.

 

"Dude, I feel like you're a magnet, I can't keep away from you." Dean says with a laugh. 

 

"Have you heard of true mates?" Cas says wearily.

 

"Um, yeah, in movies and stuff. Why?" Dean says as he wraps his hands around Castiel's waist.

 

"I think that's what we are." Cas says, trying not to weird him out.

 

"O-kay. Why do you think that?" Dean asks.

 

"I read about it. Some of the signs for it are protectiveness, ability to share ones thoughts easily, and being comfortable with eachother almost immediately." Dean realizes Cas is basically describing him. 

 

"We kissed for the first time less then 10 minutes ago. And we're already all over eachother." Cas says with a laugh.

 

"So what? Maybe I've just been wanting this for a while." Dean says as he looks Cas in the eyes.

 

"True mates or not. I want to be with you. So. Will you be my boyfriend?" Dean asks with all his courage. Castiel just goes on his tip toes and kisses Dean deeply. Moving his hand to the back of Dean's neck. 

"Of course." Cas says and they both smile. Dean feels very strange, vulnerable. He doesn't do this, he's never waited weeks to ask someone out. He's never confessed his feelings for someone. He's never been with an omega. He's never wanted to experience it more then right now.

Castiel pulls Dean into another kiss. But it's more submissive now. He wants Dean to be dominant and controlling, he wants to give in to being an omega. With Dean he feels like that's who he's supposed to be. That he's supposed to be Dean's. That he is his other half. 

Dean takes Castiel's clue and gently runs his tongue over Castiel's bottom lip. Gently asking for entrance that Cas is more then willing to give. He parts his lips and Dean runs his tongue against Castiel's. Oh does it feel good. He takes a deep breath with his nose and rocks his hips forward slightly. Castiel lets out a small whimper and it goes straight to Dean's groin. But he knows they aren't going to go that far.

He kisses down Castiel's neck to his collar bone. Castiel leans his neck so Dean has better access. His hands gripping Dean's shirt as he lets his alpha do what he wishes. Dean begins to give Cas a hickey just above his collar bone. And Castiel really whimpers now. 

" _Dean!"_ He exclaims at a whisper.

Dean leaves a dark red mark on Castiel and then he feels a warmth overtake them. It only lasts a second but he's left wondering what it was.

"Cas. What was that?" He says as he looks around. Holding Cas tightly.

"You claimed me." Castiel says. He sees Dean doesn't understand.

"We're mates, sort of. Until we, um, do it, we're not full mates." Cas explains.

"Sorry I didn't know..." Dean admits embarrassed. 

"We're together. You can claim me. Now people know I'm taken." Cas says, still pulled close to Dean.

"Good. Because you are." Dean says with a smile. 

"We should probably get you home. Since we don't need to be here." Dean says as he takes Castiel's hand in his.

"Yeah, but can you drop me off at Gordon's. The bakery about a block from my apartment. He said to come in if I can." Cas says as they start to walk out. Dean can feel protectiveness kick in.

"He's not going to give you any trouble is he? Do you want me to come with you?" Dean asks, genuinely worried about his omega.

"No, Gordon is nice. Has a husband and kids. He's got no interest in me." Cas explains and Dean calms down.

"Okay. Good, I guess." Dean stands taller when another alpha walks past them. Showing dominance. Which, Cas has never thought about. How alphas are expected to be dominant and big. Dean obviously doesn't mind it. But Cas has never put himself in their shoes.

They walk to the impala and they get in. The drive is short to Gordon's but Dean makes it as long as possible. Not wanting to leave Castiel. Not wanting his mate out of his sight. When they finally do arrive at the bakery Dean has trouble letting Cas leave. 

"I'll be fine Dean." Castiel assures.

"Call me if you need anything." Dean says.

"Of course. I can hold my own Dean." He replies, almost getting out of the car but Dean grabs his arm.

"I know Cas, but I still worry." He says, apologizing for being so protective with the look he gives Cas.

"I know. I'll see you next Thursday." Cas says.

"Sooner, please, how about Monday. 6:30, my place?" Dean asks.

"That's good, I'll see you then." Cas says, smiling at his boyfriend. He moves back over to Dean and they lean in and kiss. It's slow and long. They seperate and Cas gets out of the car.

"Bye Cas." Dean says before Cas closes the door.

"Goodbye Dean." Castiel says before walking into the bakery and seeing Dean drive away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how all over the place this chapter is. It was originally 2 chapters but they were too short. I wanted to show each of their families, especially Castiel's because he is the main character.  
> I am planning on making an mpreg sequel to this fic. So be ready for that. I didn't want to include that in this fic because I know some people are not into that. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! Sex won't be until chapter 6!

Castiel waited patiently for his bus to come. He was going home for Thanksgiving and he needed a ride to the train station. He was going to ask Dean but he already went home on Tuesday night. It was freezing, Castiel had on so many layers it was ridiculous. He rubbed his hands together to try to keep them warm as he waited. Once the bus finally arrived he got on and found a seat away from other people. He took off his gloves and pulled out his phone. 2 messages from Dean. One saying good morning, the other asking how he was. He replies and then puts it away.

He wants to see his family, but at the same time, his family is very chaotic. Raphael, Micheal, and Zachariah are all bringing their children and spouses. Anna is bringing her fiancé. So he and Balthazar are the only ones not bringing anyone. In total including himself and his parents, there will be 16 people. 3 of them being under 3 years old. So chaotic is definitely putting it lightly. When he arrives at the train station his train is already boarding. He doesn't have any trouble, especially with his new scent. Basically no one wants to mess with him because he's claimed.

 

And Castiel could get use to the treatment. There are still a few alphas that look at him but that's nothing compared to what it could be.

 

For the 4 hour trip he sleeps mostly. He wakes up about 15 minutes before they arrive. He calls his dad to and tells him to come pick him up soon. He makes sure his rather red hickey is covered up, even though it's no use. His family will notice no matter what. When he finally arrives at his stop and exits the train with his suitcase he spots his dad immediately. He runs over to him and hugs him tightly.

 

"Hello dad." He hugs for a while and his dad pats his back lovingly.

 

"Hey Castiel. Been a while." They leave their embrace and smile at eachother.

 

"Yeah, since Easter right?" Cas says as they start to walk to the car.

 

"Yeah, before you went to France in the spring." His dad replies. They get in the car and start to drive to the house. And when I say house, I mean mansion. Castiel's family is very well off. He and his dad talk the whole ride there an once they arrive Castiel's mother rushes out to greet him.

 

"Castiel it's been too long!" She says as she pulls him into a hug.

 

"I know, how are the horses?" Castiel asks, knowing his mother loves to talk about her horses.

 

"They're good, my prize mare just had her first foal." She says proudly.

 

"That's great!" Castiel says enthusiastically. He knows his parents can smell that he's been claimed, but they don't pry. Yet. When he enters the house he sees that he is the last one there. He sees one of his nieces run into the library followed by Micheal. Who stops to shake his hand and then goes back to chasing his 4 year old. He says hello to everyone and gets lots of hugs. He goes to to his room and gets settled in. Balthazar enters without knocking like usual and he sits on Castiel's bed.

 

"Who's the guy?" He says with a smile.

 

"His name is Dean. We just got together yesterday. So, don't expect me to have him over anytime soon." Cas says as he puts the shirts he brought into a drawer.

 

"Fine fine. What's he look like?" Balthazar asks.

 

"I don't know. He's tall, green eyes, freckles, brown hair." Cas says.

 

"Sounds like a geek." His brother says.

 

"I'm not good at explaining." Castiel says with a chuckle. Knowing he's not giving Dean justice.

 

"You'll just have to bring him by. Whenever you're ready of course." Balthazar says knowing was just making fun of Cas. Castiel' phone goes of on the bed and Balthazar gets it before Cas does. 

 

"Hello?" Balthazar says trying to sound like Cas. He blocks Cas from getting the phone and tries not to laugh.

 

"Cas?" Dean says confused.

 

"Yeah that's me." Balthazar replies before Castiel gets the phone from him.

 

"Hey, Dean, sorry that was my brother being an asshole." Cas says as he playfully throws a pillow at Balthazar.

 

"Oh, well how's your family?" Dean asks.

 

"They're good. Hectic, but good." Castiel replies before Balthazar throws the pillow back. Making kissy faces.

 

"Sorry for calling. I don't want to take you away from your family." 

 

"It's no trouble. How's your family?" 

 

"Good. Sam and I are going to a movie tonight. The kid is getting to be giant!"

 

Castiel hears Sam say he isn't a giant in the background and laughs.

 

"I'll have to meet him sometime." Cas says.

 

"Yeah, I think you'd like him. When he's not being a bitch." Dean says obviously so Sam can hear. He hears Sam say jerk and Dean laughs.

 

"And I'll have to meet your huge family. 5 siblings right?" Dean says.

 

"Yeah, and all of their kids, and spouses." Castiel paces as he talks to his boyfriend.

 

"Yeah. Wow, that's a lot of people. Well. I gotta go. My dad wants to play cards." Dean says.

 

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow or something."

 

"Yep. Bye Cas."

 

"Bye."

 

He hangs up and Balthazar laughs.

 

"He calls you Cas? Cassy is so much better." He laughs as Castiel pushes him playfully. They go back downstairs and talk with the others. Castiel holds his newborn nephew for a while and then plays with all of his neices and nephews outside. None of them are older then 4 and they can't pronounce his name correctly. But he has a good time. The rest of the day is spent just hanging out with his family. He doesn't see much of Anna, but she's busy with her fiancé. Introducing him to the rest of the family. Keeping him company. When dinner rolls around they all sit at the table and his father brings up that Castiel has been claimed. He explains like he did to Balthazar and his family congratulates him. Even though his parents want to meet Dean to see if they like him. His visit with his visit with his family is nice. He stays until Sunday and then head back to his apartment. He loves being with them, but he really missed Dean, Jo, and Alfie.

 

>>

 

When Dean got home his dad and Sam were there to greet him. He got there really late Tuesday night. He'd seen Sam recently but he hasn't seen his dad since he started college. They all sit and talk and then Dean proudly brings up Castiel. He tells his dad about him and his dad is happy for him. He and Sam have to share a room because  Dean's old room got turned into a playroom. He's fine with it though. Sam doesn't snore and he doesn't mind sleeping on the floor. Kate and Adam were already in bed when Dean got there.

 

When he woke up on Wednesday he texted Cas and then took Sam and Adam sledding. After persuading Kate Adam wouldn't get hurt. He also took them to get hot chocolate. When they got home he called Cas. He felt a constant need for Cas. Or really a constant worry. But after calling he felt better. Castiel was obviously happy and safe with his family. That night he took Sam to a movie and they stayed out late. John wasn't too happy but he wasn't angry. He knew Sam and Dean were really close and Dean wouldn't let Sam get hurt.

 

Thanksgiving was good too. His dad and Kate cooked. It was nice. Black Friday was spent with Sam, getting presents for Christmas since Dean was a broke college student and he needed to save as much as possible. He went back to his dorm on Sunday. Falling asleep in his bed was like heaven.

 

 

 

>>

 

 

 

When Monday came Castiel was more than excited. He got took a shower and walked to class early. As he was approaching the class he sees that Dean had the same idea. Dean's face lights up when he sees him, embracing Castiel when he's close enough. Dean is so warm, and Castiel feels great when Dean wraps his arms around him.

"I missed you." Cas says as they stand and hold eachother.

 

"I missed you too." Dean says and then kisses Castiel's head. They sit together in class and hold hands almost the whole time. Dean occasionally will kiss Castiel's cheek or smile at him.

 

When class is over they walk out together, Dean with his arm around Castiel's waist, a sign of claim to anyone who sees them. 

 

"I gotta go Dean. I'll see you tonight. Okay?" Cas says as he stands in front of Dean.

 

"Are you sure I can't walk you?" Dean says worriedly.

 

"Dean, I'll be fine on my own. Please, don't worry about me so much." Cas says with a small smile.

 

"I can't help it Cas. I don't want you out of my sight." Dean says. Castiel pulls Dean down and kisses him on the cheek.

 

"I'll see you tonight, 6:30. You live in Towers right?" Cas asks.

 

"Yeah, I'll be outside so you don't have to sign in alone." Dean says with a smile. They part ways and Castiel goes to lunch like usual.  When he gets there Samandriel and Jo are already seated. Their food has been brought already too. They got Cas his usual, a burger and fries.

 

"Hey guys." He says as he takes a seat.

 

"Hi Cas." Jo says as she frantically writes an essay.

 

"She forgot about her humanities paper." Alfie explains.

 

"Oh, that's not good." Cas says wondering when he should tell them that he and Dean are together. He listens to Alfie go on about how interesting his history class is and Jo talk to herself. When neither of them are talking he tells them.

 

"I'm with Dean Winchester." He says plainly as he takes a bite of his burger. Jo looks up confused as to what he's talking about.

 

"My Dean? What do you mean?" She says before asking for more coffee.

 

"Yes, your Dean, we're dating." He says with a excited smile.

 

"Good for you Cas! I know you've been conflicted about him for a while." Samandriel says with a smile. 

 

"If he hurts you I can beat his ass for you." Jo says with a smile.

 

"Thanks Jo, how are you and Hank?" He asks.

 

"We're okay, he's taking on more work hours though, so even less time with him." Jo says disappointedly.

 

"That sucks. He works too much." Cas says trying to empathize.

 

"Yeah I know. But what can I do you know." Jo says, obviously upset that her boyfriend is always busy. The rest of lunch they talk about Thanksgiving. Samandriel and his parents went to see a play. And Jo and her parents watched movies, I guess it's her tradition. When lunch is over they all go to geometry class.  Castiel getting texts every 20 minutes from Dean. He can't answer them in class but he smiles everytime he feels his phone vibrate in his laptop bag. When class is over he looks at his texts and they are just Dean asking questions. When he gets out of class. If he can come over early. If he likes pizza. If he has any microwave popcorn. How long he can stay. If he wants to stay the night. How he's doing. Cas answers all the questions and then walks home with Alfie. 

 

He has a ton of homework to do so he gets that done before heading to Dean's. It's about 6:20 and the sun is setting. Castiel has to walk and it's freezing. He's 2 blocks away when he hears people following him. He tries to ignore it when they start to bug him.

 

"Hey! Remember us? You almost broke my hand." He hears one say. He goes white he knows this isn't good.

 

"Smell that? The bitch is taken. Where's your alpha?" One teases. Castiel starts to walk faster. One more block. He's almost to Dean. Then it's too late. One grabs his arm, hard.

 

"We're talking to you slut." The alpha that grabbed him says.

 

"Leave me alone." Cas says as he knocks the alpha's hand off of him. He starts to walk again but now the two are after him. One of them grabs his arms and holds them behind his back.

 

"Think you can get away with humiliating me?"  The alpha says.

 

"I didn't mean to. Please. Just leave me alone." Cas says. Not yet backing down.

 

"Maybe we ought to teach you a lesson." No one is around and he is helpless. This can only end badly he thinks to himself.

 

"You haven't mated yet, maybe we should show you what a real alpha feels like." Castiel tries to move away to no avail. His last resort is to scream. So he does. He yells help over and over until one of them covers his mouth. 

 

"Let's take him somewhere more private." The one says and then he's being walked into an alley. But then he hears someone.

 

"Let him go, right now." 

 

Cas knows that voice.

 

"Who're you?" One asks.

 

"I said to get your hands off of him." Castiel sighs in relief, it's Dean and though he's only one person, he feels immediately safer.

 

"What are you going to do?" The leader says.

 

"I will kill you if you hurt him. Let him go, NOW!" Dean yells with rage. The 2 alphas realize that Dean is Cas' mate and back off slightly. They let Castiel go but Dean is beyond furious. He makes sure Cas is okay before approaching the pair.

 

"If I see you around my mate, or even look at him again. You'll wish you'd never been born." He says. He holds himself tall, with aggression and dominance. Showing that he is higher then them.

 

"It's 2 against one. What are you gunna do?" One jeers. And Dean punches him square in the nose. So hard you could hear it break. This sets the other one off. He comes at Dean but Dean quickly breaks his wrist. The two alphas stand off against Dean. Trying to show off. Dean bears his teeth and growls aggressively. The two decide it isn't worth it and walk away.

 

 Dean immediately turns to Cas and holds him. 

 

"I can't believe they would touch you." He says holding Castiel close.

 

"How did you know I was here?" Cas says as he clutches Dean.

 

"I was getting worried it was getting too dark and I knew you had to walk. So I started walking towards where you'd be coming from and I heard you. Those fucking assholes putting their hands on you." Dean is in rage. He holds Castiel tightly and protectively.

 

"It's okay Dean, I'm okay." Castiel tries to calm him but he can feel Dean's heart racing.

 

"No, it's not. If I see them again I'm going to make them pay." He says.

 

"No, Dean please. Let's just go. It's alright." Castiel assures as he looks up at Dean, looking him in the eyes, Dean softens a little but is still very defensive. "Thank you Dean." Castiel says as he attempts to calm his alpha.

 

"If I hadn't come-" Dean starts but Castiel stops him.

 

"But you did. I'm okay Dean." Castiel gently kisses Dean's jaw line. Trying to get Dean less aggressive.

 

"I'm walking you from now on." Dean says assertively, but then he realizes he's being a bit controlling.

 

"If that's okay." He adds.

 

"That's fine." Castiel agrees. He probably shouldn't be walking at night alone anyway.

 

"Let's go eat that pizza, huh?" Cas says as Dean finally starts to chill out.

 

"Yeah, yeah let's go." Dean says as he takes Castiel's hand and they walk to his dorm.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

At the end of November Castiel has his heat. It's the worst he's ever had because he has a mate. A mate that he's not having sex with. It's so bad Cas considers doing it. Going all the way with Dean. Just so he can be sated, so the ache can go away. The wetness and pure want. It starts on a Thursday and he has to cancel tutoring. He stays in his apartment and doesn't even have Alfie over. It's awful. He's one minute from calling Dean and having him come over. He tries to masturbate but it's doing nothing. Nothing makes the ache go away. Only Dean would, but he doesn't want to do that yet, or get pregnant, though, I guess a condom is an option. He tries many different things. He tries fingering himself, he tries toys, he tries sleeping through it. Nothing works. He is sweaty and hot, completely wet, ready to be taken by an alpha. But he stays suffering. 

Dean understands and doesn't complain. Castiel doesn't see Dean until Monday in class. Dean was on his cycle on Saturday and Sunday so they couldn't hang out then. Castiel gets to class and takes a seat next to Dean. He places his hand on Dean's thigh and smiles.

"Hello Dean." Cas says.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Dean says idly scribbling in his notebook.

"I was wondering what you're doing for Christmas." Castiel says.

"Just going home. Why?" Dean says as he holds Castiel's hand.

"I know we haven't been dating very long, but, I'd like you to come home with me for Christmas. We could be at your home for the 23rd and  Christmas Eve, and mine for Christmas and the 26th." Castiel explains simply.

"Why this newfound want for me to meet your family?" Dean says with a chuckle. Castiel leans towards him and whispers in his ear.

"I don't know how much longer I can go without you. If we mate before you meet my parents, they won't like you very much. I need you to meet them." Castiel says blatantly. Dean does everything he can not to do or say anything inappropriate. But it's hard when your boyfriend says he wants to have sex. 

"Okay. Um, that sounds good. I'll tell my dad." Dean says with a nervous smile, he didn't even know that that was something that happened. He squeezes his legs together to hide his growing erection. But Cas' hand on his thigh isn't helping.

"I didn't know they could tell." Dean says naively. Castiel bursts out laughing, he looks at Dean like he just told the funniest joke. Dean stares at him blankly.

"Wait. Are you serious?" Castiel says only giggling a little now.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Dean says, very confused.

"Do you know nothing about omegas?" Castiel asks.

"I just know that they can have kids." Dean says, feeling a bit stupid that he basically knows nothing about his boyfriend.

"It's not just that. Oh my god Dean." Cas says with a chuckle. Dean is embarrassed and blushes a little. Castiel giggles and kisses his cheek. 

"Can you come to lunch today with me and Samandriel? We could explain it to you so you're not going around ignorant about the subject." Castiel says.

"Yeah sounds good." Dean says with a smile.

The class is basically just review because finals are soon. Christmas is coming up in three weeks and in 2 weeks Christmas break starts. So it's crunch time. When class ends they go to lunch and when Cas arrives with Dean Samandriel groans playfully.

"Really Castiel, now I have to put up with you **and** Jo with your boyfriends." He says with a smile.

"Dean, this is Samandriel." Cas says as they sit in the booth across from Alfie. 

"Nice to meet you." Dean says politely. Samandriel smiles at Dean and shakes his hand.

"Why'd you bring him?" Samandriel asks before taking a sip of water.

"He knows nothing about omegas." Cas says.

"How bad?" Alfie asks.

"He didn't even know about claiming." Cas replies. Dean clears his throat and Cas holds his hand sweetly.

"You guys know I'm sitting right here, right?" Dean says, feeling a bit dim.

"Sorry Dean." Cas says with an apologetic smile.

"So, you marked Castiel, and had no idea what you did?" Samandriel asks.

"I've never been with an omega, just betas." Dean says defensively. 

"It's okay, we just have to explain." Castiel says soothingly.

"So first of all, as you know now, if you mark an omega you claim them. Putting a mark on an omega is like branding them as yours. So when you marked our friend Castiel, you made him yours. His scent changes, so other alphas know to stay away." Samandriel says. The waitress comes and takes their orders. Castiel continues it after that.

"The second thing is that right now, you just claimed me. So we are mates, just not full mates." Cas says.

"Full mates meaning...?" Dean questions.

"Meaning you guys have to, you know, do it." Alfie says.

"Well, actually, if we "do it", then we become full mates. Then my scent changes even more, and I smell like you basically own me. But, your scent changes too, you smell like you're mated too. It's sort of a lifetime thing. So, doing that is like a commitment. Unlike betas. Which you can have noncommittal sex with." Castiel says with a little disdain.

"What's wrong with that?" Dean asks.

"Because, alphas and betas can go around doing whatever they want. And us omegas have to be all fucking careful." Castiel says, getting a little too passionate about the subject.

"Another thing is that omegas are usually quieter, and less, dominant and loud. But Castiel was the only omega in his family so he's more dominant then any other omega I've met."  Samandriel says.

"Yeah, I can tell." Dean says with a smile.

"Shut up." Cas says with a chuckle.

"What about getting pregnant?" Dean asks. 

"We can only get pregnant when we're in heat." Samandriel answers.

"Yeah." Cas agrees.

"Is that it?" Dean asks.

"That's most of it." Cas replies.

"So if we became full mates, your parents could tell?" Dean says.

"Yeah, that's why we have to wait." Cas says. "If we mate before you meet them they'll think you're no good."

"That makes sense. Wait does that mean you two are virgins?" Dean says quietly. 

"No shit Sherlock." Samandriel replies with a laugh.

"That doesn't mean we're unfamiliar with anything." Cas says with a look towards Samandriel. They both have heats and know how to deal with them. Dean has no clue what they're talking about. Luckily the rest of lunch is just talking about other things. Politics, classes, teachers, Christmas.

 

Over the  few weeks before before Christmas Dean and Cas get into some close situations. Like when they're cuddling but then Dean puts his hand on Castiel's ass. Then Castiel climbed onto Dean's lap and it started to get more heated, until they were both moaning and grinding against eachother. It took everything in Castiel not to go all the way. Then the other time when they were at Cas' place for dinner and they started making out with Cas sitting on the counter. Luckily they didn't let that go too far. Or when Dean slept over and woke up to Cas rubbing his erection against Dean's leg in his sleep. Or when Cas came out of the shower, dripping wet, it made Dean have to leave it was so bad. They were both on edge a lot.

When the 23rd finally came it was great, they both knew they'd be with each other soon so they calmed down a bit. Dean picked Cas up from his apartment and they drove to his house. About a 40 minute drive. They're going to leave late on the 24th so they could get to Cas' house. Dean was beyond nervous about all of this. Introducing Cas to his family, and meeting Castiel's family. When they get to his house he stops Cas from exiting the car.

"Cas." He says as he looks into his mate's eyes. Castiel smiles back lovingly. He leans towards Dean and kisses him.

"It's going to be fine." Cas assures before they leave the car and grab their things. They walk up to the door and John answers it immediately. 

"Dean!" He says enthusiastically. He hugs his son and then turns to Cas. 

"You must be the Castiel I've been hearing about." He says as he shakes Cas' hand.

"Nice to meet you." Cas says quietly. He doesn't know why he's acting like this. All he smells is alpha, other than Kate. But he can even smell it on Adam the 9 year old. They walk in the house and Dean completely walks past Kate and goes upstairs. He knocks on a door and Sam opens it.

"You're finally here! God it took you forever." He says with a smile. Dean was right, he is a giant. He's 15 and he's 6 foot tall. Dean is taller but still, for a 15 year old he's giant. He hugs Dean and then turns to Cas.

"You're my brother's mate that he won't shut up about!" Sam also pulls Castiel into a hug.

"Yeah this is Cas." Dean says proudly. 

"Dude you were totally right. Ruby did like me. We're together now." Sam says to Dean with a huge smile.

Castiel stays close to Dean, and he tries everything to stop acting like such an omega but he feels like he has to be with Dean. He feels like Dean is the safest things to be around. He feels like Dean is a beacon.

"See, I told you." Dean says with a smile.

"Dean!" They hear John call.

"Yes?" Dean replies.

"Introduce Castiel to Kate and Adam. Now." He says obviously a little angry. Dean rolls his eyes and holds Cas' hand as they walk downstairs. They walk over to Kate and she kind of glares at Dean but smiles nicely at Cas. 

"Hello Castiel! It's nice to meet you." She says in the kindest tone. Dean doesn't like her, never has. It's been almost 10 years and he still doesn't like her. She doesn't like him either though, but they get along okay because they both want to make John happy. 

"It's nice to meet you too." Cas says with a smile. John walks by and gives Dean a stern look. 

The rest of the the visit to Dean's home is nice. They play a lot of cards and Dean has a lot of fun sitting behind Cas and helping him beat his dad. He likes to possesively hold Castiel's hip as he shows him which card to use since Castiel doesn't know how to play. Sam and Kate give them glances but they don't notice. The sleeping arrangement is in Sam's room. There's a blow up mattress for Cas and a makeshift sleeping bag for Dean. They all go to bed but Cas can't sleep so he joins Dean on the floor. Dean smiles and wraps his arm around Cas as he spoons him. He kisses the back of his neck sweetly and Cas makes a quiet content noise. They thought Sam was asleep but he wasn't.

"You guys better not do anything gross." He says as he shuffles around in his bed.

"We won't." Dean says quietly. Still kissing Cas. They eventually fall asleep, blissfully and comfortably. When they wake up John is shaking Dean. 

"I had two beds for a reason. But oh well. Time to get up boys." He says, Cas yawns and turns toward Dean once John leaves.

"Good morning Dean." He says with a small smile.

"G'morning Cas." He says as he opens his eyes to see Castiel's blue ones staring back at him.

"Let's get up before your father gets upset." Castiel suggests. But Dean just pulls him into a loving kiss. Gently caressing his back, moving their lips together. Cas melts into the kiss before realizing they both have morning wood. Dean seems to realize at the same time and they quickly seperate. 

"We better get dressed and shower and stuff." Dean says. Cas looks him in the eyes and Dean can't control himself. He grabs Cas and kisses him hard, his inner alpha taking over. Castiel can't get himself to stop, he submits to Dean and let's him do what he wants. Dean kisses down Castiel's neck and bites at his collar bone as they rut against eachother. Making small noises of pleasure. 

"Fuck, Cas you smell _so_ good." Dean says as he caresses Castiel's hip. They're both very aroused and their scents reflect that. Cas can feel his hole getting wetter and wetter. They're moving against eachother hard. Kissing sloppily and getting lots of teeth and tongue.

"Dean, I, we, can't. Dean." Cas says, and Dean hears him, but his body doesn't stop it just keeps rutting and caressing.

"Dean!" Cas yelps as Dean moves his hand towards Castiel's entrance.

"I-I'm sorry Cas." Dean says, immediately taken out of this trance like state. "I honestly couldn't help it." He says apologetically.

"I know, it's the scent. And I could barely get myself to stop either. Only a few more days." Cas says with a smile. He kisses Dean again and smiles.

 Castiel showers first and then Dean. Each of them take care of themselves in the shower and try to relieve the sexual tension. They get dressed and go downstairs together and find Sam sorting gifts.

"Come on Dean! You gotta open your gifts because you won't be here tomorrow." He says enthusiastically. 

"Alright, do you have yours?" Dean asks as Kate, John and Adam come into the living room to join them. Adam gets all of their presents from Dean and hands them out. They all open their presents from Dean and smile. Dean opens his presents too and has a great time. The rest of the day is spent watching movies, going out in the snow and eating dinner. They leave after dinner. Sam isn't happy about it but he understands. When they leave it's almost 5. Cas' house is 4 hours away so it's going to be long drive. Castiel worries. Dean doesn't know how his family is yet. He hopes it doesn't change anything. 

They drive for a _long_ time. They're driving through a small town and Dean asks where the house is. Cas directs him and soon they're going down a side road.

"Don't have many neighbors?" Dean says with a laugh, and then they arrive. Dean's mouth drops. The house is huge. Ginormous. He looks over at Cas and Cas just sits there like it's the most normal thing ever. Dean drives to where Cas says and when they get out of the car he is asking lots of questions.

"You said your family was well off. Not fucking royalty!" Dean says with a chuckle.

"Here, put this on." He throws him a tie and suit jacket.

"Are you serious?" Dean remarks, putting the tie on immediately.

"Why do you think I'm wearing this sweater? I sure as hell don't dress like this." He says with a laugh. Dean suddenly gets more nervous. They grab their things and Cas knocks on the door. A woman in her fifties answers and hugs  Cas. It's his mom.

"This is your boyfriend?" She asks with a smile. A man also in his fifties comes over and hugs Castiel too. 

"Dad, mom, this is Dean my boyfriend." He says, they smile politely and then Dean realizes what they're wearing. His dad is wearing a button up shirt and a sweater vest, fancy shoes and pants. His mom wearing some designer dress and heels. They're obviously wealthy. Castiel's father shakes Dean's hand and invites them inside.

"The children haven't gone to bed yet. So everyone is awake." Cas' mom says as they walk in. They turn and go into the living room, where a lot of people are. Castiel holds Dean's hand as they walk in. They walk around, Cas introducing Dean to everyone. First Zachariah, his wife, Micheal and his wife. They all seem to look at Dean like he's disappointing. But Castiel usually stops them from getting nosy.  His sister Anna is very nice and funny. But his other siblings are a bit bland. They go into a nursery type area to find 4 small children playing. Castiel says hello to them and Dean can't believe how much they light up when they see him. They call him Cassy, and Cassyel, none of them able to say his name. He talks to each of them and then Castiel leads Dean upstairs to a room, Castiel's room. A figure is laying on his bed and Castiel doesn't say anything about it.

"Dean, this is Balthazar. Another one of my brothers." He says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Dean. I say, Cassy really didn't do you justice. If you two don't work out give me a call." He says with a smirk. Dean just awkwardly laughs and Cas makes him leave.

"Now I know why you made me pack my fancy clothes." Dean says with a laugh.

"Yeah. I don't like telling people my family is like this." Castiel says as he unpacks their things.

"I get it. I'm glad you trust me." Dean says with a loving smile.

"I'm exhausted. What about you?" Castiel asks. 

"Yeah, I'm going to pass out." Dean says with a smile. "They're going to let us sleep together?" Dean wonders.

"They know you won't do anything while we're here if we're still unmated." Cas says with a laugh.

"Once we're mated-"

"It's a lifetime sort of thing. We can break up and stuff. But we'll always be connected, and um, stuff like that. So if you're hesitant I completely understand." Cas says.

"Yeah. Why don't you show me around the house first. Before bed. So we can say goodnight to everyone." Dean suggests.

"Sounds good." Cas says. They get dressed in their usual pajamas and go back downstairs. Castiel shows him their kitchen, second kitchen, second livingroom, library, third livingroom, which is the one with the tree and all the presents, he points to the stables outside, he shows him the dining room, the ballroom, and all of the 8 bathrooms. There's tons of rooms but Cas couldn't show him since his siblings were there. Dean was dumbfounded at the sheer mass of the place. They renter the livingroom and say goodnight and one of Castiel's nephews runs up and asks to be put to bed. Castiel agrees without hesitation. Dean goes back to their bedroom while Cas is busy. After about 20 minutes Cas joins him. They get under the covers and Dean holds Castiel lovingly.

"You really love your neices and nephews." Dean says, Castiel smiles and holds Dean's hand.

"Yeah, I mean, their parents are all so serious. Doctors, Lawyers, Business people, politics. I've always wanted to be the cool uncle. So I am." Cas explains.

"They obviously love you, even the two year old lit up when you showed up." Dean says with a smile. 

"I just don't want them to think that they can only be certain professions. The only reason I'm not into business or anything is because the day Balthazar moved out he told me that I'll never be happy if the family controls my life. That I'll never find serenity without mistakes and failures. And I've basically lived by that." Castiel chuckles and pats Dean's arm.

"Sorry to get all sappy." He says apologetically.

"It's okay. Let's get some sleep." Dean says, caressing Castiel's hand as he closes his eyes.

"Goodnight." Dean says.

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel replies, smiling as he drifts to sleep in his mate's arms. For once in his life, he feels comfortable with being an omega. That it's okay to be what he is. That maybe depending on an alpha isn't so bad. Especially if that alpha is Dean Winchester and you're madly in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go! I hope you enjoyed this one!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had to write and rewrite it so many times. I'm sorry if it's no good, I'm not very good at writing smut and this chapter has a lot of it. Enjoy!

When Cas wakes up Dean is still holding him. He is a little on edge because he woke up from a very erotic dream about Dean. He settles into the touch and breathes heavily hoping he doesn't have an erection.

  
_"_ You awake?" He hears Dean whisper.

"Yeah. We probably have to get up soon."Cas replies. Now aware of the ache coming from his groin.

"Okay. I'll get dressed." Dean says, but Castiel stops him.

 

"Stay in bed a little longer?" Castiel asks in a small voice, close to a whine. Dean tries his best not to take it in a sexual way, but he's waited so long to be with Cas. Or, long in his terms, he's usually with girls that have sex with him after a week, it's been a month.

 

"Yeah, I'll stay in bed." Dean replies. He wraps his arms around Cas again and kisses his neck. A little more biting then he meant to. But Cas whimpers.  _Whimpers._ It goes straight to his crotch and he feels arousal start to set in. 

 

"Cas." Dean says as he pulls Cas closer. Castiel turns to face his boyfriend he almost desperately kisses Dean. The alpha **can't** contain himself. He touches Cas everywhere, he runs his fingers down Castiel's body, caressing and just, _touching._ Like he's never touched him before, like he was never allowed. They kiss with open mouths, tongues moving against one another. Cas lets everything just happen. He doesn't suppress the want to submit. He lets himself be an omega. Getting more and more turned on as Dean touches him. He whimpers quietly as Dean takes him. 

 

Dean grabs him dominantly and rolls them so Cas is on top of him. He feels Castiel's hardness pressed against his and he moans. But when Cas rolls his hips and rubs them together, god it's great. Even with their boxers on, it feels amazing. Dean holds Castiel's waist and growls with dominance and pleasure.

 

"Fuck, Cas." Dean moans. He tugs off Castiel's shirt and once it's off he kisses Castiel's chest. Biting, leaving a large mark on Castiel's shoulder. He moves his hips against Castiel's ministrations and they both moan. When Dean sniffs it's one of the best scents he's ever smelled. Cas is giving off a sweet scent, it's similar to the scent he has during his heat. It makes Dean even more aroused.  He gently pulls down Castiel's boxers, slowly, giving Cas plenty of time to stop him. But he doesn't. He even lifts his hips so it's easier for Dean. Once they're pulled down to his knees Dean grabs his ass. Hard. Cas whimpers with satisfaction. He can't get himself to stop what feels _so_ good. Dean runs a finger past Castiel's wet hole. And god does it turn them both on. Cas' breathing picks up and so does his heart rate. He wants this so much. And so does Dean.

 

After a bit more teasing Dean pushes one of his fingers into Castiel's already wet tightness. He moans quietly, and Cas whimpers and grabs Dean's shirt. Dean is about to start thrusting his finger when they hear a knock at their door. Cas immediately rolls off of Dean, they pull the covers over them as Castiel's sister comes in.

 

"Time to get up." She says before leaving.

 

"Okay." Cas croaks out. When she closes the door Cas chuckles awkwardly.

 

"We, um, should get dressed and take showers." He says.

 

"Sorry... I couldn't help myself." Dean says a little seductively.

 

"The tomorrow babe. We'll be together tomorrow." Cas says, trying to keep his mind off of his throbbing erection.

 

"I can't wait." Dean says. He watches as Cas gets out of bed and pull up his underwear. He sees as some of Castiel's wetness darken the fabric in certain places. His cock twitches with want but he suppresses the urge to fuck Cas right now. Cas doesn't want to leave Dean, not at all. He quickly gets back in bed and pulls down Dean's underwear, freeing the alpha's large dick.

 

"Cas, your parents." Dean says, wanting some sort of touch but he's still hesitant.

 

"We're not, but, I feel bad for letting it go this far. I don't want to just leave you like this." Cas says leaning down and kissing Dean on the lips. He moves his hand down Dean's body, until he grips Dean's erection gently.

 

"Ohmygod Cas." Dean cants his hips upward into Castiel's hand. Slowly, Castiel starts to stroke. God Dean is in heaven. He's gotten handjobs before, but never from someone he can call his mate. The way it smells and feels. It's all so right and perfect. He moans a little too loudly as the omega rubs his thumb over the slit that's leaking precome.

 

"You gotta stay quiet." Castiel whispers, his erection uncomfortably rubbing against the fabric of his boxers. He continues to jerk off his boyfriend, starting to pick up the pace a little more.  With each moan from Dean, his erection gives a twitch of interest, his hole begging for it, leaking wetness, soaking his boxers. Dean lasts a while, but when Cas starts to kiss his chest it's all too much. He clenches his teeth as he comes. Spewing his load into Cas' palm. 

 

"Thank you Cas, oh my god. That was great." Dean breathes out with his eyes closed, post cotial bliss overcoming his entire body.

 

"Merry Christmas." Cas says with a smile. He stands up and is glad Dean doesn't see how completely wrecked he is. His body is aching for it almost as bad as when he's in heat. He gets to the bathroom and gets in the shower. He immediately starts to please himself. Fantasizing about Dean. He doesn't last very long and is soon coming into his own hand. They both shower and get dressed fairly quickly. Both of them smell like arousal even after the showers, but they can't do anything about it. 

 

They go downstairs to find most of the family in the dining room. They're all eating breakfast. There's a buffet set up and Dean is astonished at how fancy everything is. He and Cas both grab plates of food and they sit. Castiel talks to Micheal and his daughter, who is adorable. Once everyone is done eating they go into the livingroom with the Christmas presents and the kids have a great time opening their gifts from Santa. Once they're finished the whole family exchanges gifts. 

 

The day goes by pretty quickly and soon they're in their room about to go to bed. Dean is taking off his pants and Cas is sitting in bed. 

 

"Dean, I love you." Cas blurts out. Dean turns around, he looks like a deer in headlights. He walks over to the bed and sits next to Cas. He cups Castiel's cheek and kisses him. It's deep and heartfelt. It's touchy feely and Dean is letting himself be like that. When they break apart he places his forehead against Castiel's.

 

"I love you too Castiel. I fell for you when we started tutoring." Dean admits.  They get in bed and hold eachother all night. Not sleeping just holding eachother it's great. When they finally do fall asleep it's the first time Cas has ever felt complete. Like he is completely whole. Castiel dreams of Dean. Not sex this time, it's going on dates, kissing, lots of kissing, sleeping in the same bed, living together. Cas can see it so clearly. When he is woken up Balthazar is slapping his face lightly.

 

"Hey, lover boys, get the hell up. Time for breakfast." He says as he continues to be annoying.

 

"Dude stop, I'm up." Cas says irritably, he's too sleepy to move Balthazar's hands.

 

"Get up brother." Balthazar says, he hits Cas a little too hard and Cas can feel Dean sitting up a little.

 

"Stop." He says forcefully.

 

"He's my little brother, fuck off." Balthazar says, still just fooling around.

 

"I don't care. Don't slap him around." Dean says protectively. He glares at Balthazar, who is a beta, and shows his dominance. 

 

"Calm down. Just get out of bed." Balthazar says. "Keep your boyfriend on a leash, damn." He adds sarcastically. He leaves and Dean realizes he was kind of overbearing.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I just, I thought he was bothering you." Dean says apologetically. Cas holds his face and kisses his boyfriend. Years, years of being bullied and picked on. By everyone, his siblings, people at school, strangers. Cas is the only omega in his family, and he's a male. His parents even picked on him, that's why Cas is so against being an omega. When he went through his first heat, his dad told him to suck it up. They treated him like the rest of his brothers, even when they knew Cas wasn't dominant or outgoing, but that's what Cas made himself be. Something he isn't. Balthazar never means to actually hurt Castiel's feelings but he still teases him a lot. No one has ever stood up for him like that. The thing in the alley was different, that was a physical thing, but Dean didn't have to say anything. He didn't have to make Balthazar stop. He didn't need to stick up for Cas, he wasn't in any danger. But Dean saw that Cas was uncomfortable and he stood up for him. Cas knows he can be himself around Dean. Whole heartedly, even if that is being a needy omega, or just Castiel, he knows Dean loves him. Castiel kisses the alpha like it's the last thing he can do. 

 

"Thank you." He says before returning to kissing. Dean's hand falls on Castiel's hip and Cas moves closer to Dean. Their chests pressed against eachother, both of them completely enthralled in the kiss. When they break apart Cas takes deep breaths.

 

"I love you." Dean says a little wearily. His family doesn't say that often but he can change for Cas. Besides he wants Cas to know it.

 

"I love you too." Cas says as he smiles. "We better um, get up." He says, not yet backing away from Dean to do so.

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How about a shower?" Dean says as his thumb gently caresses Castiel's hip.

 

"Gladly." Cas agrees. They get out of bed and Dean holds Castiel's waist and kisses his neck as they walk to the bathroom that's attached to their room. Cas starts the shower and they slowly take off eachother clothing before stepping in and washing. They don't do anything sexual but there's lots of kissing. They get dressed and all Dean can do is fantasize about about tonight. When he'll finally have Castiel, completely. They'll be bonded together, real mates. 

 

The day is a blur. So much flirting, so many kisses, so many "I love you"s. When 4 o clock rolls around Dean is estatic. They say goodbye to the family and they start to drive home. It's like torture though. Being able to have Cas, yet having to wait to get home. 5 hours, a stop for dinner, and lots of awkward silence later they're at Castiel's apartment. When Dean goes in the smell of omegas floods his senses like usual. He's had sleepovers with Cas before. When they get into the apartment Castiel obviously prepared. There's wine on the counter and the door to the bedroom is open.

 

"Sorry, I feel stupid for doing this now." Cas says as he moves the wine. Dean stops him though, he grabs his arm gently.

 

"It's adorable." Dean says, turning Cas and kissing him. It starts out innocent. Light and gentle, but how can he stay gentle when his boyfriend reeks of want. Dean moves his hands to Cas' hips, slowly leading them to Castiel's room. Castiel feels awesome, he's free, he can finally have sex with Dean. He sounds a bit desperate, but after having a heat as intense as his last one he can be desperate. They almost make it to the room but when Cas whimpers as Dean bites his lip Dean pushes him against a wall. Hard. Fuck is that a turn on. Cas swallows hard as Dean ravishes him. It feels like the alpha's large hands are everywhere. Dean doesn't hurt Cas, but he's not exactly gentle. His hips pinning Cas against the wall as his hands snake their way up the omega's shirt. Spending time just feeling his boyfriend. How soft his chest is, how Dean can feel Castiel's heart beating. He kisses the omega dominantly, tongue slipping into Cas' mouth, Dean can feel the arousal building. The smell Cas is giving off is like a drug, Dean can't get enough of it. He's only been with betas, so the smell Cas gives off is new. It smells like he's begging for it, god it's great, it's sweet smelling but also very _Cas._  Dean needs more, he takes off Cas' shirt first, smiling as he leaves a dark hickey in plain sight. It's right where Cas can't cover up, in a moment of being very possesive Dean gives him another one. Cas moans and messes with Dean's shirt, unbuttoning it. When he gets it off he gazes at Dean's toned chest.

 

"Fuck you're gorgeous." Cas says as he places his hands on the alpha. He trails his fingers lightly to Dean's waistband, Dean shudders with pleasure. He pushes Cas against the wall again.

 

"A-are you sure you want this." Dean whispers in Castiel's ear as his hips roll against the smaller man's.

 

"Yes." Cas says with confidence, his hand goes to Dean's bulge, caressing it gently.

 

"C-Cas." Dean breathes out, he slowly starts to lead them into the bedroom again. He smiles when he sees the new sheets that are pulled back slightly.

 

 Cas unbuttons Dean's pants and pulls them down until they fall to his ankles. He teasingly caresses Dean's erection through his boxer-briefs. The alpha's hips buck needily as the omega gives him so little. They kiss heatedly, Dean biting Castiel's lips raw, until they're bright pink. Dean quickly unbuttons Castiel's pants and pulls them down as well, he doesn't wait long until the boxers are off too. Revealing Castiel's hard length, it's big for an omega, but that's not saying much. When Dean takes off his boxers and Cas looks at Dean's erection his body starts to ache. Dean is pretty large, which is normal for an alpha, but he's a bit larger then average even. Cas can feel his hole getting more and more wet by the second. Dean grabs Castiel's hips and pulls him close. They kiss for a while, Cas is nervous. He's used toys before but he is still a virgin. When Dean moves them to the bed he realizes how nervous he is, and so does Dean.

 

"We don't have to babe, I can wait." Dean says sincerely.

 

"No, I want this now, I'm just, a little nervous." Cas says. Dean kisses his cheek lovingly. 

 

"That's fine, it is your first time." Dean says understandingly. "Just tell me when you're ready." Dean says as they lay facing eachother, Dean treats Cas lovingly. Gently holding his hip, kissing sweetly. When Cas feels ready, he stops kissing and looks Dean in the eyes as he nods. Dean carefully moves his hand to Castiel's entrance to feel that it is already very wet. He makes a small noise and goes very slowly. As he pushes in Cas goes rigid, he clutches Dean's shoulder and closes his eyes. He's fingered himself before but this is all new. Dean did do it yesterday but this is different. Dean hesitantly starts to thrust the finger, he's worried that he's hurting Cas until Cas starts to whimper. Loudly. Dean has a huge confidence boost as he starts to really thrust the first finger. Cas ruts against him for some sort of friction. He is letting himself go completely.

" _Dean, Dean,_ **Dean!"** Castiel whimpers as the alpha adds another finger. He knows this must be hard for Dean, keeping it slow. He can hear Dean making low possesive noises, not exactly moans, more like a growl. It turns Cas on even more. Dean's fingers are thicker than Castiel's and Cas hasn't  done more than 2 of his own so this is all new. He lifts his head and kisses Dean on the lips as he moans. Dean does everything in his power not to just take Cas now. He kisses Cas powerfully as he thrusts another finger into the omega. He does it a little harder then before and Cas hisses in pain. 

"D-Dean.." Cas stutters out, he wants more. More of _that._ When Dean put in the third finger so hard it made Cas feel amazing, the pleasure coupled with the pain.

"F- _fuck me.."_ Cas breathes out as Dean fingers him perfectly.

"Are you sure baby?" Dean asks as he continues to thrust his fingers. He knows this is big for both of them. 

"Yes Dean. Please. _Now."_ Cas whines, kissing Dean's neck.

"W-what position?" Dean asks as he removes his fingers from Castiel's hole.

"I want to see you. I, I can lay on my back." Cas says as he kisses Dean, rutting his hips against Dean's. Their cocks sliding against eachother, making Dean clench his teeth.

"That sounds perfect." Dean moans a little when Cas' erection rubs against his. Cas lays on his back and Dean moves between his legs. This is so hard for Dean, he's not letting himself be an alpha. His instinct is to completely ruin Cas, fuck him so hard he's screaming, but he can't do that to Cas. Not yet. He lines up and pushes in the tip. It instantly feels amazing, but he ignores the urge to push in completely. He gently holds Castiel hips and just thrusts the tip, it's agonizing how much more he wants.

"Babe, I said I want you to _fuck_ me, we've both been waiting for a while. Fuck me as much as you want Dean. I'm not going to break." Cas says, his more dominant side showing through. He looks up at Dean who looks like someone just told him he won a million dollars. He happily pushes in hard, his entire length sheathed inside of the omega who is moaning greedily. 

"Ohmygod, Dean, you're so big, p-please, move." Cas abandons all dignity and lets his mouth ramble on. Dean does as he says and starts to thrust his cock in and out of Castiel's tight hole. "Fuck you feel great, I've wanted you since September.  God you're worth the wait." Cas continues. He moans loudly each time Dean thrusts in. But what really makes his squirm is when Dean hits his prostate. God that's when he really moans. He hooks his legs around Dean's hips and pulls them together. Dean's hips snap at a brutally fast pace. He growls with dominance as he takes Cas. It's the best sex he's had, ever. He has never been with a man but god he was missing out. It's all tight and the heat, fuck, the heat, only has he dreamed of sex feeling this good. The way Cas is so eager is a huge turn on too, the way he is thrusting his hips to meet Dean's. Dean lets himself be an alpha and Cas lets himself be an omega. Cas whimpers Dean's name as more of a chant, no toy can compare to this. Dean, his mate, his alpha, the way he fills him up perfectly.

When Dean picks up Castiel's leaking cock and starts to stroke, Cas almost loses it. His body overwhelmed with pure pleasure. When Dean starts to quicken his already fast pace Cas knows he's almost to the edge. They both approach orgasm, pushing their bodies to the absolute limit. Dean is scared he's hurting Cas but there's no complaint coming from the omega so he assumes he's fine.

"Fuck, oh my god Cas, so good, oh, shit, oh, _fuck!"_ Dean looks his mate in the eyes and he can't hold back. They come at the same time. Cas shooting his load onto his chest and stomach, Dean emptying himself into Castiel's ass. Dean continues to thrust but slowly now, milking every bit of come out of his dick. He feels a warmth wash over him, and then he can feel something. Cas, he can feel how relaxed he is, how absolutely spent he is. It's like he can feel what Cas is feeling. Then he realizes that they are now full mates, and it feels great. He can feel Cas teathered to him, like Cas is part of him.

"You're happy." Cas says, with a tired smile.

"Y-you can feel me too?" Dean says excitedly.

"Yeah, full mates remember, you're like attached to me now." Cas explains lazily. Dean pulls out and lays next to his mate.

"Oh babe, that was great." Dean says, grabbing a tissue from the side table and cleaning himself and Castiel up. 

"Sure was, I assume you're staying the night. I might need you in the morning." Cas says seductively as he lays on his side facing Dean.

"Well I'd just be irresponsible if I left." Dean replies. Pulling Castiel's body to his, he covers them with the comforter and caresses Castiel's hip gently. 

"I love you Castiel." Dean says as he presses his forehead to Castiel's.

"I love you too Winchester." Cas says back, they kiss sweetly and then drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think! It means so much!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! It's not very long and I apologize. Chapter one of the sequel will be out up tomorrow! Thank you for supporting this fic I loved writing it!

When Castiel wakes up he feels something hot and hard against his back. Between the tiny movements and  needy noises coming from behind him he assumes it's Dean having a sex dream. Then he smells it, Dean has started his cycle, fuck it's intoxicating. Now that he is Castiel's mate the smell makes Cas want to bend over practically anywhere. Cas lets a small whimper escape his lips as Dean's hard on slips between his now wet cheeks. It wakes the alpha who immediately moves away from Cas.

"Oh, shit, I should probably go. I'm so sorry." Dean says, everything in his body telling him to take what is his. He owns Cas now, and his body knows it.

 

"Stay." Cas says, and that's all the permission Dean needs. He moves back to Cas and presses his erection against the omega's back.

 

"Is this what you want?" Dean growls, he can't control himself anymore. He's wanted Cas in the most primal way for a while. Cas is his, and all he's wanted to do is prove it. Cas' nerves feel like they're on fire, he never knew that dominance was such a turn on but, god damn, it sure is.

 

"Yes, _yes!"_ He exclaims as Dean slides the head past Castiel's wet hole. Without much warning Dean pushes a finger into Cas.

 

"Mmmm, still loose from last night." Dean coos as he bites Castiel's ear. He adds a second finger and holds Cas still with his other hand. 

 

"Mine. All mine. Cas." Dean whispers, biting and licking Castiel's neck. Cas can't take much more of it and he starts to whimper.

 

"You want my cock up your pretty ass again? Huh? Want me to fuck you?" Dean says dominantly and powerfully letting go completely. Right now it's just _need_ for his omega, his Cas.

 

" _Yes, Dean..."_ Cas manages to say as Dean takes him. 

 

"Want me to show you who you belong to? Show you I'm the only person who gets to have you like this. Mine." Dean continues, biting Cas's shoulder hard, very hard, Cas hisses in pain but god does it turn him on.

 

" _Dean!"_ Cas moans, taking three of Dean's fingers now. 

 

"You're so wet, ready for me. Fuck, Cas, you're so gorgeous." Dean praises as he thrusts his fingers into the omega. "You smell so fucking good. You're mine baby, only mine." 

 

"Dean! Please!" Castiel moans, wanting Dean to take him now.

 

"Eager are we?" Dean says in a low growl, he strokes his cock a few times to spread the precome on his tip. He lines up and it's nothing like yesterday. He pushes in hard, it's fast and dirty and Cas can't get enough. Dean growls and moans into Castiel's ear, he bites at Castiel's neck and flicks his hips, thrusting hard into the omega.

 

"Dean! Oh my god!" Cas moans, his body screaming with pleasure. He reaches down to his cock and starts to stroke. Dean growls possesively and moves Castiel hand away.

 

"Mine." Dean says pushing his erection far into Castiel. "You're going to come without that." Dean says as he caresses Castiel's crotch, not actually stroking him. Cas groans wantonly, clutching his pillow as he gets truly fucked. Dean has been hitting his prostate the entire time and god has it ruined Cas, he writhes in pleasure and pushes back against Dean's thrusts, intensifying it for both of them. Castiel moans the alpha's name as he feels his orgasm coming. 

 

Dean caresses Castiel's balls knowing the omega is close.

 

"Come for me baby, c'mon." Dean says as he kisses Castiel's neck now, still thrusting hard into the omega. Cas whimpers and his breathing picks up. After a few more thrusts he comes. It is the most intense orgasm Cas has ever had. Dean caresses his balls as the white substance shoots onto his chest and the bed, he comes for a while, clenching around Dean, shouting the alphas name. Dean hums in satisfaction, still thrusting, approaching orgasm.

 

"You're so perfect, so amazing, mine. Cas. Oh fuck!" Dean exclaims as he orgasms. It's intense and fuck it feels good. It fills Cas up to the fullest, some of it drips out, getting on the sheets.

 

"Oh my god, baby, mmmmm, so good." Dean whispers as he kisses one of the bite marks that is bright red and will probably bruise. He finally pulls out and Cas breathes, extremely heavily.

 

"Yesterday was great. But oh my god. I've been waiting for you to do that for so long." Cas says, leaning back against the alpha.

 

"You like when I'm that rough?" Dean asks.

 

"I love it. It feels perfect." Castiel says with a smile.

 

"I'll keep that in mind." Dean replies, he is still on his cycle so he gets easily aroused. So seeing the cum on the sheets and the dark marks on Castiel's back, shoulders, and neck, makes him want more. 

 

"Want to take a shower?" Dean asks as he strokes Castiel's dick.

 

"Of course." Cas replies, he's on board with how much sex Dean wants, Dean's scent makes him irresistible. They wait a few minutes before getting out of bed and getting into the shower. 

 

The day is spent mostly just having sex. In the shower, against the wall, on the couch, in the bed, against the wall again. They fuck like rabbits. Dean decides to stay the night again and after a long slow fuck they're settled in bed, Cas resting his head on Dean's chest.

 

"I've never been so satisfied on my cycle. Like, if I didn't have you I'd just be jacking off miserably." Dean says, caressing Castiel's back lovingly.

 

"Well in a few days I'll be miserable." Cas says as he caresses Dean's chest.

 

"Well can't I just pull out before, you know." Dean suggests.

 

"No, you won't be able to. You'd have to wear a condom. But I really don't want to get pregnant, so I may just suffer alone again." Cas says a little sadly but he continues to smile tiredly.

 

"But-"

 

"It's only 3 days, it'll be okay." Cas says. "If I really really need you I'll call." He adds. Dean kisses his head and then he sees something on Castiel's ribs. He doesn't know how he missed it. It's a tattoo, of wings. It's small, maybe 3 or 4 inches wide, but it's incredibly detailed.

 

"Is that a tattoo?" Dean asks, kind of upset he didn't notice it before, but it is in an awkward place.

 

"Yeah, I was wondering when you'd notice it. I got it in Paris when I just turned 18. It was the first place I traveled to alone and I wanted to get something to signify that. So I got angel wings." Cas explains.

 

"It fits your name, that sounds angelic too." Dean says, kissing Castiel's head again.

 

"My family doesn't know about it, that's why it's in such a discreet place." Cas says, kind of embarrassed that he's 20 and still afraid of his parents.

 

"I'd be scared too." Dean says, his eyes flickering closed.

"Dean. I love you." Cas says, his eyes closing and his body shutting down from exhaustion.

"I love you too." The alpha replies, holding Cas close. This is new for both of them, for Dean a committed relationship, for Cas someone that really looks out for him. That night they both dream of eachother. Neither of them remember it in the morning but they both know it wasn't far from reality. And that makes them both very happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! The sequel is now up!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think so far! I will be updating this at least weekly.


End file.
